Racemic dihydrothebainone, nordihydrocodeinone and dihydrocodeinone were synthesized in high overall yield from 3-methoxyphenethylamine, via the key intermediate (plus or minus)-1-bromonordihydrothebainone; the route utilized unprotected phenolic intermediates, involved directed Grewe-type cyclization and for nordihydrocodeinone and dihydrocodeinone exploited novel oxide bridge closure in the N-nor series. Practical total syntheses of codeine and other opium derivatives now appear available in view of these results and those of others.